


Фамилия

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всегда стоял вопрос, чью фамилию возьмёт дочка Джона и Джека, поскольку от выбора зависело, какие именно неприятности к ней придут. Ну, когда счастливые отцы решали этот вопрос, возможно, им стоило вспомнить, что они видели Пиффи в её детстве едва ли не реже всех остальных в Дозоре, точно реже Доктор и Миднайтера.</p><p>Бета - bfcure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фамилия

— Нашли её? — взволнованно спросил Джек, входя в рубку, где к мониторам уже прикипели Кейт, Джон и Тацу.  
— Нашли, — ответила ему первая. — Честное слово, не думала, что кто-то, а она добавит мне седых волос, но хотя бы нашли…  
Свой двенадцатый день рождения Пиффи решила отметить оригинально: она пропала. Настолько качественно, что несколько часов её не мог отыскать весь Штормовой Дозор и оба отца. И учитывая, что один искал через Уровень Городов, а другой — через все спешно поднятые магические контакты, стало понятно, что ребёнок-то вырос.  
— Джек, ты был прав, она не в городе, — спокойно заметила Тацу, глядя на монитор и на свою почти крестницу. — Отправилась на викканский праздник, а они традиционно в лесу. Если бы не наша резидентка там, мы бы её ещё долго не увидели.  
— Если эти придурки что-то не то нашаманят, я им праздник так сорву, что они больше в жизни ничего не устроят, — проворчал Джон, тоже впитывая дёргающееся изображение с маленькой портативной камеры.  
— Ну, викканский праздник — не самое страшное, — с облегчением вздохнул Джек. — Я надеюсь, там тоже не совсем дураки, на взрослые ритуалы детей не пускают…  
— Не должны, — признал Джон, поворачиваясь к нему. — Но мало ли…  
В этот момент кого-то из участников праздника тоже заинтересовала Пиффи, и в рубке услышали мягкий мужской голос:  
— Детка, а тебе не рано без родителей на всю ночь уходить? Они знают, где ты?  
— Знают,— звонко и уверенно соврала Пиффи, и с монитора раздался ещё и смешок: похоже, невидимая резидентка, державшая камеру, тоже оценила.  
— Да что ты? — не очень поверил мужчина. — А можно твои документы посмотреть?  
— Конечно, — пожала плечами Пиффи и полезла в карман.  
В этот момент все находившиеся в рубке посмотрели на монитор с новым интересом: уходила Пиффи без документов, они ей вообще не очень нужны были на Корабле и при обычных отлучках. Значит, где-то достала новые. Ребёнок однозначно вырос…  
— Хм, какая фамилия странная… — вслух удивился мужчина, разглядывавший документы. — Где-то я её слышал…  
— Чья там, хотелось бы знать, — хмыкнул Джон.  
— Да уж… — согласился Джек, и они понимающе переглянулись. Спор, будет ли Пиффи «Эпифанией Хоксмур» или «Эпифанией Константин», безрезультатно продолжался уже несколько лет, но, кажется, сейчас Пиффи сама поставила в нём точку.  
— Ямаширо Эпифания, — прочитал мужчина на мониторе и ещё раз оглядел стоящую перед ним смуглую девочку. — Что-то ты не похожа на японку, милая.  
— Ямасиро, — с безупречным произношением поправила Пиффи. — И я — приёмная.  
Ледяное молчание в рубке разбил смех Кейт.  
Тацу смотрела по обыкновению мрачно, но Джек готов был спорить, что чувствует исходящее от неё самодовольство.  
— Мэтт, да ты чего? — к мужчине на мониторе подошла какая-то ещё женщина. И тоже заглянула в документы Пиффи. — Ямасиро? В смысле «Доктор-Штормового-Дозора-Ямасиро»?  
— Да, — хладнокровно согласилась Пиффи. — Именно она.  
— Какие гости, — добродушно усмехнулся Мэтт. — Сэди, ты только подумай!  
— Я думаю, — кивнула Сэди. — Я думаю, что нам оторвут голову, если что. Вот что, милая, мы тебя сопровождаем сегодня, и это не обсуждается. Кое-какие вещи тут всё-таки не для детей.  
Пиффи пожала плечами, а рубку наполнил шёпот резидентки: «Я тоже далеко не отхожу, если что».  
Джон посмотрел наконец на Джека и заявил:  
— Это ты виноват.  
— А я-то что сделал? — обиделся Джек.  
  


***

  
  
— А ты не думала, что более европейская фамилия вызовет меньше вопросов?.. — осторожно поинтересовался Джек у дочери на следующий день.  
— Думала, — серьёзно кивнула Пиффи. — Ну, если надо будет не привлекать внимание, я заранее спрошу у Дженни, не против ли она, если я возьму фамилию «Трент»… А то всё-таки её отец…  
Джек подавил вздох. Он знал, конечно, что однажды Пиффи им припомнит всё «активное участие» в её воспитании и заранее репетировал, как будет отвечать на её возмущение.  
Но с пассивной агрессией он ещё, кажется, бороться не научился.


End file.
